Rose in the Snow
by JellyJam1115
Summary: This what happened in the Hunger Games with the Capitols children as decided in Mockingjay. The main character is President Snow's grandaughter(Who I named Rose)
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Haymitch Abernathy, and the thirteen districts defeated the Capitol and President Snow. He was sentenced to death by the president of District Thirteen: Alma Coin. Instead, Katniss assassinated Coin. Commander Paylor was made the new president of the Capitol and under her leadership and guidance, we prospered. I still miss grandfather though and so does father. My name is Rose, my father is Caulton Snow, son of President Coriolanus Snow.

**Would you read this if I continued it? **


	2. Chapter I

**Part I: The Reaping**

**Chapter One:**

**The first chapter of Rose in the Snow. Enjoy! **

It would have been just approximately one month away from usual bloody, gory entertainment of the Hunger Games. Since the Capitol's defeat by the rebels, I have been treated more and more as a mere common criminal convicted of treason at my elite, private school. I hear them constantly gossiping behind my back, though I don't really mind not even a little bit. The only thing I really, truly care about is whether my friends thought of me that way (I hope they don't) or not. I never really liked (let alone enjoyed) the popularity, because that gives you the potential of countless fake friends who only care about you on the outside instead of the inside (Nobody likes that). Instead, I had a small group of my four only true friends: Vivienne Velvet and Maura Mauve. Zelda and Zachary Zandra I considered my friends as well, but we rarely hung out except for those tedious, boring diplomatic business dinners their father, my grandfather, and father had. I felt as if my life couldn't get any more twisted and fucking messed up until that day. It was so long ago, but it feels like just a day ago… Everyday since that day I have felt this way. I can just see it so… vivid, so… scary, so… abandoned and … alone. This replays in my constant daily nightmares over and over again in my head to the point where I scream as loud as freaking bloody hell in the dead, dark, cold silence of night. 

I was going home from school the usual route I took, while trying to untangle the sticky chewed-up wad of dull, faded pink bubble gum nested in my long shoulder-length blonde-brown hair. This attempt made me frustrated and my bubble gum hair tangled.

"God freaking damn it," I screamed in the city bustling with deafening with noise.

Everything was so freaking quiet. The wind blew loudly, a bird chattered it's sweet song. Other than that though quiet. I silently walked, as soon as I was gone I heard the noise rise up again_. I'm a monster, I thought, a damn freaking outcast. _

"Hey Mom (Dad was always on business. That never changed when the Capitol was defeated by the rebels.), I'm home," I said. I instantly dropped my book bag on the floor and went over to the kitchen for my typical everyday after school snack, an apple. Around the table I saw my mom and was suddenly shocked. My mom was wearing yellow rubber gloves (Which matched with her bright yellow sunflower dress and heels) and washing the dishes by hand (She prefers to use the wondrous invention called the dishwasher). I wish I could say that's what traumatized me, but I would be freaking lying. What did shock me was the slim figure sitting at one of the chairs at the table. The figure had his of her feet on the table. He or she was snacking on special fresh steaming baked beautifully iced cookies my mom bakes now on a clear day-to-day basis with the strong intoxicating green tea my mom has for her most severe and irregular headaches as well as the occasional stomachaches. The foul-smelling, disgusting green tea was something I was an often remedy I was given when sick (This is why I never pretended to be sick ever again in the rest of my freaking damn life). If I had to describe I would say it tasted like blood in a freaking form of liquid. The tea freaking shocked me, as well as the figure bloody hell drinking that on his or her own freaking free shocked me, but not enough as this. The figure was in an intimidating uniform I knew extremely too well for it not to be true. It was a strict white starch jumpsuit of any average dominating peacekeeper.

**Sorry for the excessive cussing. That doesn't mean I won't do it anymore. Sorry this was so short, I'll try to make the chapters longer in the distant future. Peace, Love, and Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor. **


	3. Original Prologue

**This was going to be the original prologue that was based of of the video: "Children of the Night". I felt as if:**

**1) It was complete crap**

**2) It violated copyright laws blah, blah, blah**

**3) I could make it two indiviual chapters and would be 20% better**

**So here it is**

I remember it like it was just yesterday nonetheless it was countless months ago. After President Snow, my grandfather, was defeated; our once glorious city was destroyed. The murder of my grandfather(**President Coin**) reigned before she too was assainiated. Then a new leader(**Commander now President Paylor**) came and under her influence and guidance, the Capitol thrived with harmony and prosperity. One day this harmony did not last for some of the young children of the Capitol. One of them was me, and this unfortunate day happened just one month away from the Hunger Games.

**Good News! My crappy writing/typing skills are to an end. Comment if I made the right choice **(**Or not**)**. Chapter 2 is close/ almost done. Try to review more because if you don't Pinkemena will make cupcakes out of you and serve them to other ponies who eventually will become cupcakes themselves. SO REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter II

**Chapter Two:**

**Chapter two sorry it's so short.**

**1) I was in a rush**

**2) My friends were visiting**

**3) Merry Belated Christmas**

**4) Working on homework**

**5) Happy Early New Year**

**6) Check out my YouTube Channel: JellyJam1115**

**7)THE LAST ONE: I do not own Hunger Games **

Peacekeepers always came to Grandpa and Father on important news: rebels, diseases, hunger-things to protect us from-, but this peacekeeper didn't look like the ones that wanted to protect us. The peacekeeper's expression was cruel and harsh, unlike the peacekeepers that gave me candy and other sweets when they visited my father and, or grandfather.

"Are you Rosalina Gwyneira Snow?" The peacekeeper asked harshly, confirming my inferences. It was feminine and sounded slightly inhuman. Her teeth were filed ferociously in a point- genetically enhanced no doubt-, making her presence all the more terrifying. I slightly nodded. "I am Head Peacekeeper Enobaria, here to inform you about some… decisions we made." Enobaria. Enobaria. Enobaria. Where did that ring a bell? Then it hit me the sharp inhuman teeth, the strict, intimidating look on her face. It was _the_ Enobaria who had won the 40th Hunger Games(**She's in her 30's. 75, Third Quarter Quell minus 40 equals 35, her estimated age**). She ripped a male tribute's throat out with nothing more but her bare teeth, and it made her immensely famous and wealthy(**Just like all the other victors**). I felt honored to be in her presence, but my intuition told me that now wasn't the time to be asking for her autograph.

When I finally found my voice, I spoke. "What kinds of decisions?" I asked, wary as well as a bit suspicious.

"We must talk alone. Leave us." Enobaria commanded my mother. My mother nodded silently

Now I knew how those tributes felt. Annie, Katniss, Beetee, Peeta, Enobaria(**Well maybe not Enobaria**). To be so alone… and scared. Enobaria and I in that room alone felt as the sunny summer had turned into a cold, freezing winter.

"Now that we are alone," Enobaria said. "We have plenty to discuss."


End file.
